New “4G” cellular data technologies such as WiMax and LTE make high-bandwidth applications, such as streaming video applications, possible. Such applications have driven the demand for data by consumers. Wireless service providers are making significant investments in their infrastructure to meet this demand. Because wireless subscription fees are extremely competitive, service differentiators are increasingly important to maintain existing subscribers and attract new ones. Moreover, data usage instead of voice communications is driving revenue for service providers, so service providers are incented to find ways to increase demand for data by its subscribers.
Many mobile devices today include a wireless interface such as a Wi-Fi interface that allows the mobile device to connect to a wireless local area network and access the Internet. Some of these mobile devices, such as cellular phone mobile devices, also include a cellular interface that allows the mobile device to access the Internet via a cellular communication link even when not in the presence of a wireless local area network, such as when in a vehicle. Such devices increasingly also have hotspot functionality that allows the mobile device to serve as a mobile hotspot, such that other Wi-Fi capable devices, referred to herein as client devices, may connect to the mobile device via the Wi-Fi interface, and access the Internet via the mobile device's cellular communication link. In this role the mobile device serves essentially as a wireless access point and router for client devices that would not otherwise have access to the Internet.
A service provider creates a potential new portal to their network each time one of their subscribers' devices with hotspot functionality is within wireless range of the service provider network. Since cellular phones increasingly have such functionality, it would be beneficial if a service provider could leverage its subscribers' devices to offer Internet access (and facilitate corresponding data usage) to other devices that are in Wi-Fi proximity of the cellular device, in a manner that benefits the service provider, as well as its subscribers.